“No till” farming has recently gained popularity among conservationists and economically minded farmers as a way to reduce erosion, fuel consumption, irrigation and fertilizer runoff. The “no till” concept removes the step of tilling a previous crop prior to planting the next successive crop. In the past, this concept has been applied to not tilling between the stubble from a previous crop prior to planting the next successive crop.
What is needed is a method and system for performing several operations in the field consistent with “no-till” or reduced tillage farming, such as seeding between rows of standing cover crops, which cover crops being planted after harvest of a primary crop.